Quintessence
by kittycat69
Summary: Oneshot. "So, our children will look like you?" A jumbled line of nonsense letters appeared at the end of Auggie's carefully worded codes as his fingers stumbled to a halt on the Braille keyboard. "Our what?"


**a/n: I don't really have anything to say in my authors note. I would like to say, however, that I absolutely **_**adore**_** my amazing beta, cotedepablo911. She is probably the only person on this planet that can put up with my ranting and obsessing and all my silly oneshots. She's fantastic, guys. Anyway, I hope you guys like this oneshot. More are on the way! Please enjoy this story and make sure to leave a review on your way out! Thanks! Now, on to the story in three…two…one…ACTION!**

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Covert Affairs. Wish I did, though. Damn…

**Quintessence**

"Hey, Auggie?"

"Yeah?" Auggie turned his head quickly over his shoulder to look sightlessly in the direction of Annie before he resumed typing, fingers flying over his keys as he continued to work.

"I umm, I wanted to talk to you about something," Annie half muttered. Auggie could hear her shutting his office door behind her.

"Sure thing," he said, continuing to type.

"Well, I actually have a question," she amended, Auggie knew Annie was close; her Jo Malone perfume was very strong. He heard her hop up onto the desk beside him.

"Oh?" Auggie asked. He was only half paying attention to his companion as stopped typing and thought hard for a moment, trying to decide what to do about a snarled piece of coding.

"It's about something from Kat's homework last night," the blonde-haired woman announced. Auggie nodded, still focused mostly on his computer.

"Dark brown eyes are dominant over hazel or light brown, right?" Annie asked. Auggie's brow furrowed at her question as he worked on retyping a series of code.

"Usually," he told her, "There are exceptions to every rule."

"And brown hair would be dominant over, say, blonde?" She asked.

"Um," Auggie said, reaching over to take a swig of coffee from a nearby cup and then resumed typing, "I suppose it would. Yes."

"So, our children will look like you?"

A jumbled line of nonsense letters appeared at the end of Auggie's carefully worded codes as his fingers stumbled to a halt on the Braille keyboard.

"Our what?" he asked, quickly spinning his chair around to face Annie, his eyes trained somewhere off her right earlobe.

She was perched on the edge of his desk, legs swinging lightly and a smile on her face as she repeated, "Our children, they'll probably look like you."

"Why…," Auggie paused, trying to collect his thoughts, "why are you thinking about what our children would look like?"

"I was helping Kat with her homework last night. It just got me thinking, I guess," Annie answered simply. Auggie struggled not to gape at her.

"But Annie," he said, struggling for words, "we're not…_married_. You don't need to be thinking about all of this. Why do you think we will have children?"

"Why wouldn't we?" Annie asked back, tilting her head curiously.

"Because, before you have children or start a family, the couple is usually _married_," the blind man added, "You need to be in a committed relationship."

Annie blinked, "But we are in a relationship," she said, before asking softly, "We've been dating for four months, Auggie. Wouldn't you call that a committed relationship?"

Now it was Auggie's turn to blink.

"We are," he assured her, "And of course we are in a committed relationship. I'm just saying that you don't need to worry about those details now. We can worry about them when the time comes."

"Blame Kat's homework," Annie shrugged, "All that stuff about genes and hereditary traits got me thinking. I'm sorry."

"No reason to be sorry," Auggie grinned, "But why are you so keen on us having children?"

"Because we're the quintessential couple," Annie said, "And we would have the most quintessential family ever."

"Who told you that?" Auggie asked, now very confused. The blonde haired woman blinked at him.

"Danielle," she answered simply, "I asked her about it after I finished helping Kat."

Auggie heaved a sigh, understanding crashing into place. It amazed him how she could say this without breaking a sweat or getting nervous.

"Annie," Auggie said, gently pulling her down to sit on his lap, "Danielle didn't mean that we should go run off and start a family. She was just…let's just say she wants some nieces and nephews soon."

"So, does this mean you don't want to have a family?" Annie asked slowly. Auggie's eyes went wide.

"No! Nothing like that…It's just that I don't plan on having one right this minute. Don't go rushing things. Besides, I have to propose to you first, Annie."

"But eventually you would?" Annie asked hopefully. Auggie nodded.

"I suppose eventually I'll have a family, yes," Auggie smiled, "I want daughters, as a matter of fact."

"Then we'll have two children," Annie told him, smiling at the happiness of not having to forgo her dreams of a family, "Just hope that our little girls don't help me to play ruthless pranks on you."

Auggie was tempted to correct her use of the words 'we' and 'ours' but eventually decided against it. He did plan on proposing soon, anyway. So this dream could very possibly become a reality eventually.

"Two?" he asked instead, "Why not just one? Besides, Anderson children are natural pranksters; one would be devious enough. Let alone two."

"Because a quintessential family has two children," Annie told him firmly. She then blushed as Auggie quirked an eyebrow at her, "I had to look it up online for Kat's homework," she admitted, "It said that a quintessential family has two children, a pet dog, and a white picket fence."

"Is that the kind of family you want?" Auggie asked, pulling Annie closer to him in his lap so that he could lean his head against her shoulder. Annie hesitated a moment, and then wrapped her arms around him, placing her head next to his, "Right down to the barking mutt and the cliché white picket fence?"

"I don't know," Annie sighed and hesitated a moment before continuing, "I don't know what kind of family I would like," she decided, "but I do know one thing for sure."

"What's that?" Auggie raised an eyebrow.

"I'm glad I'll get to have it with you."


End file.
